


moon boy

by gh0stbvrsoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dream is the moon, George wishes for the moon to be a person, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Stargazing, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbvrsoot/pseuds/gh0stbvrsoot
Summary: who would’ve thought that falling in love with the moon would be this easy ?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	moon boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topazdahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazdahlia/gifts).



> here take this— [drops this and leaves]

the bonfire crackles in the dead of night, dim light emitting from what little is left of the embers as smoke wafts and curls through the air. george is mesmerized by the stars, though; watching the little, bright lights blink down at him. it’s comforting to him, in a way.

he’s familiar with the ethereal hues of lilac, pink and blue stretching across the sky and like a blanket, it weighs him down. welcoming him home. he doesn’t know what it is, but there’s _something_ in the air. something is different about tonight. maybe it’s the yearning and longing for company, aching deep down within him.

and as he gazes towards the sky; lost in thought as always, a shooting star lights up the deep, vast night sky. his memories become a blur of all the times he wished for things as a kid whenever he saw a shooting star. none of them came to be true.

despite a part of him wanting to believe, he knows it’s silly; but what he wants to wish for is crystal clear— ringing through his mind. he’s never been so sure of anything else before right up until this moment. it terrifies him as much as it thrills him, a new and exciting feeling.

”i wished the moon was a real person.”

he shudders out a breath, eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones as he closes his eyes. there’s peace within him, filling him to the brim and he’s not entirely sure his body is made to contain this much peace. it’s too much, he’ll spill; overflow. _it’s okay_ , he reassures himself, regaining composure.

the feeling of yearning and longing has subsided, though george is unable to explain why that is. usually it keeps him awake at night, restless and pacing like a ghost— haunting him. with the last glow of embers basking him in light and shadows, he gets up from his spot on the ground.

he lingers for a moment, gazing through the forest— coated in darkness, there’s an invisible string tugging at him, beckoning him to come closer. it’s calling to him, enticing and mysterious in it’s own way. a howl coming from somewhere in the distance brings him back to reality. feeling content, he finally leaves.

the next evening he’s getting ready to venture out into the forest again; stargazing, when he hears a rapid knock on the door. his face scrunches up in confusion and his feet shuffle across the creaking floorboards. the closer he gets, the louder his heartbeat is thumping in his chest.

his fingertips grace the door handle, hesitant in his movements, before he opens the door in a swift motion. and as he looks at the person with widened eyes, all the air is sucked out of his lungs. he’s not familiar with the stranger before him, but he’s— he’s mesmerizing.

the dull glow of the lamplight is enough for george to see every tiny star freckle across his delicate features, every little speck of golden flakes twinkle in his eyes, his long eyelashes and defined cheekbones standing out. he wants to reach out with gentle hands; touch, commit every detail of this strangers face to memory.

”hello, george,” he says, voice warm, velvety and beams at him.

his smile is infectious and contagious, infecting him to the core of his soul. it looks like he’s glowing when he smiles, hypnotizing and tempting all at once. one thing is to have a stranger show up at your place. another thing is for said stranger to be as ethereal as he is.

sudden realization dawns on him, then. it turns the blood in his veins cold, shivers running down his spine, and he tries to fight the overwhelming thrill and fear settling in his bones. his first instinct is to run, run as fast as he can; and everything passes him by in a blur.

he runs until his lungs give out, collapsing on the outskirts of the forest. he studies the night sky only lit up by stars, teary eyes frantically searching for the very thing he will not find and thus confirming his realization. the moon is gone. _no, not gone_ , he reminds himself.

a gentle hand squeezes his shoulder, warmth radiating from the touch. standing up on shaky legs, he turns to face the stranger once again. their eyes lock, and a sense of familiarity washes over him. he’s not a stranger— the moon has greeted him every single night, a steady companion throughout the years.

this celestial being; reminiscent of what was once the moon, is basking in ethereal starlight and glowing amid colorful, his movements effervescent. celestial beings are not meant to wander the face of the earth, but george hasn’t felt this complete in his life before and it’s a new, welcoming sensation.

”the moon is gone,” he says, voice hoarse. _a statement._

”no,” dream answers softly, chuckling. ”the moon is right where it’s supposed to be.”

his laugh is like crystal clear glass cutting through him, the hairs on his arms standing on end. and then he points to the sky, tracing invisible patterns for his eyes to see. george’s eyes follow the movements of his hand, though; it’s not a compliment, it’s a sacred confession.

one that the moon knows all too well about. george tentatively reaches out for his hand, palms brushing together; running his fingers over his knuckles. dream shudders by the touch and it ignites a spark within him. moving his fingers in between the spaces of dream’s, he entwines their fingers at last.

it’s a confession, a shared confession, and he emerges from that confession glistening. george wants to kiss him; with stardust in his lungs and poison on his lips. he wants to feel his soft, plump lips move against his own, mouths struggling to express and formulate the boundless love that blossoms.

it blossoms into _something_ — the something that constantly reminds them they’re alive, they’re breathing, they feel. deep down he knows that to be a lover of the moon you must become the sun; bright, radiating and lethal. he is neither, a mortal, falling too deep and too fast. he can’t help it.

”explore the world with me,” dream says with glistening eyes, watching him earnestly.

george nods in a heartbeat, accepting the invitation. the silence speaks louder than words and dream is calling to him; guiding him home, restoring all that was once lost. he’s glowing brighter than ever, a stark comparison to the darkness surrounding them. they both belong with the stars, cannot coexist without the other in the universe.

”moon boy,” he whispers softly, bringing dream’s knuckles to his lips. he is home.


End file.
